Dual Minded
by Embarr
Summary: Dark has left Daisuke now that the young man has his sacred maiden, but where does that leave Dark? His destiny is not over yet and it has something to do with another boy’s incredible fate. DN AngelHarry Potter crossover.
1. Dark Dementia

A/N: Let's see how this goes, shall we?

Summary: Dark has left Daisuke now that the young man has his sacred maiden, but where does that leave Dark? His destiny is not over yet and it has something to do with another boy's incredible fate. DN Angel/Harry Potter crossover.

Chapter 1: Dark Dementia

Dark woke up with a sense of confusion about him. He was supposed to be sealed, sleeping for eternity along with Krad after what should have been the final battle between them. The Phantom Thief had left the world to Daisuke to live in and now he found himself waking up to a body laying on its back on the ground, the heat of summer beating around it. He watched through this new host's eyes, trying to gain a clue to where he was, but only saw a bush to one side and the wall and open window of a house to the other. The sounds of what he supposed to be a television flowed out the window and down to him.

His host body brought a hand up to his head to wipe sweat from his brow and Dark looked at the pale, slender arm of a young man. He was very skinny, Dark noticed with annoyance, even more skinny than Daisuke had been. As the hand brushed across the boys forehead Dark took in the feeling of tufts of hair clinging to the sweat drenched skin and something hard that he recognized as glasses. On further examination of the ghost sensations he got from his host, he found that he wore baggy clothes and something dug into his side slightly from the waistline of his pants.

"…Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in." The voice came out through the window Dark's host body lay under. The sound of it made Dark sneer and his feelings of contentment only deepened as he felt a responding annoyance resonate from his host.

"Where is he, anyway," the voice came again.

"I don't know," another voice replied. This one sounded uptight and disinterested, as if the subject they were discussing agitated her. "Not in the house."

The feelings that seeped through his connection with this boy allowed him to assume that the boy they were referring to was the one he shared a body with now. Dark wondered what kind of life his new host had if he was being called "boy" instead of his real name. This brought up the question that had been at the surface of Dark's mind since he'd figured out he was once again in a body. Who was this kid? He couldn't just keep calling him "the host body". A split second after the question was acknowledged Dark felt the answer jump to his mind.

_**Harry Potter**_

Dark noticed with surprise that it was the boy's thought that replied back. He froze for a moment, wondering if Harry knew he was there already but the boy didn't seem to notice that he'd answered Dark's question, or that the question had been asked in the first place. He merely listened intently to the news that suddenly chimed in on the television. Dark listened too, trying to figure out anything he could about the world he was in. There was nothing interesting to him though and it didn't seem to interest Harry either as he closed his eyes against the fading summer sun. He then cautiously moved to his knees to leave.

What happened next left even Dark in a swirl of confusion for a moment. A resounding crack filled the air sending Harry springing to his feet and something to crash inside the house as someone screamed in surprise. Harry's head collided with the open window and Dark winced as he felt the pain of the impact through their connection. Dark groaned.

_This boy is as clumsy as Daisuke…_

Harry's eyes began to water but the boy had already pulled out whatever had been digging into his side earlier. The tingle Dark felt in his own hand brought his attention to Harry's corporeal hand that grasped what appeared to be a stick. On closer inspection, he saw the expert carving of it and felt the power that seemed to sing from its center.

_This is like the Hikari art, _Dark thought. _Why does Harry have something like this?_

At this point, Dark noticed something responding in Harry's own body. It seemed as though this artifact was like a key that opened the door to whatever was flowing through Harry. It was magic, this was as much as he could tell, but it was different than what he was used to dealing with. And to add to it, he'd never shared a body that had its own magic at this level. Daisuke had been the first of the Niwa family to use art as the Hikari family had and even then it wasn't the same as this. He'd have to ask Harry about this once he finally made himself known, but now wasn't the time as he suddenly felt meaty hands grab Harry.

"Put it away," Dark now had a face to go along with the voice that had grated on his nerves only minutes before. It was large and very chubby with beady eyes, and currently purple with anger. "Now, before anyone sees."

Harry was having difficulty breathing from the tight grasp around his neck. Dark could only watch in anger, as coming out now could mean more trouble for the boy. Harry told the beast of a man to get off of him, struggling while still clasping tightly to the magic artifact in his hand. The injury to Harry's head throbbed through their link and at that moment something strange happened. A surge of magic passed through Harry and with a yelp the ugly man released the young man. Dark watched the scene with interest, knowing that the boy hadn't done anything with his magic artifact and yet his magic had been triggered.

On the release of Harry's neck, he fell panting on the bush he'd been hiding behind and then straightened up to look around at the street. He was looking around for whatever made that sound. Several people were gazing out of their windows now, curious and annoyed by the racket outside their homes. The meaty man laughed it all off, and said something about a car back-firing.

_Car back-firing? That wasn't a car, _Dark thought and he found his young host thinking along the same lines. He attempted asking Harry a question, hoping the same thing would happen as before.

_What was that noise?_

_**Someone apparating…**_

This left Dark with more questions but he assumed it had something to do with magic, and he was right as he stretched out his senses. The air had a smell about it that he associated with when a magical artifact had been awoken or after he or Krad cast spells. It was rather weak, which indicated it was further away and already dissipating.

"What the devil do you mean by it, boy." Dark was brought back to the moment as the annoying voice spoke again. When he looked, the large face was still furious as the man bit off his words.

"What do I mean by what?" This was the first time he heard Harry's voice spoken out loud. It was one of a teenager, obviously, and it sounded both annoyed and distracted at once. Harry kept looking around him, trying to find whoever had "apparated" as he called it. This didn't seem to calm the man in any way as he continued berating the boy.

"Making a racket like a starting pistol, right outside our…"

"I didn't make that noise." Harry's voice was firm and angry at the man's accusations. A woman then came up beside the man, the complete opposite of the man's wide figure and resembling a horse as she joined in the argument. Dark became disinterested in the exchange after awhile, only listening in when the man and woman mentioned something about Harry's "lot" and owls delivering news. He then chuckled as Harry threw their words back into their faces and stormed off. Harry soon made a beeline down the street and came to a park that looked to have been vandalized recently. He had glanced back several times on the way there, looking to see if anyone followed him and Dark couldn't help thinking he was a little paranoid for his age.

_**Don't think about that…**_

Dark jumped in surprise as the strong thought came from Harry. For a moment, he thought Harry had heard him but the ghost of a memory was fading from the young man's mind that told Dark he wasn't. The picture had been of a graveyard and Harry himself tied to a tombstone as a dark figure bent over him and Dark understood why the thought had been so loud. This wasn't a pleasant memory. Dark frowned, quickly re-evaluating his image of the boy.

Harry sat down on a swing, one of the few that hadn't been broken, his mood not improving. Dark could feel the frustration and restlessness coursing through Harry's veins. It didn't seem to improve, but rise in anticipation when a group of burly boys rounded a corner. Harry stared intently at them, seeming to pick one out of the gang in particular. He looked very much like the ugly man that had grabbed Harry earlier except he actually had some visible muscle to him.

**_Look round, _**Dark listened to Harry say in his mind, **_Come on, look round. I'm sitting here all alone. Come and have a go._**

The boys didn't though and Dark felt a relief that they hadn't. He hadn't seen much of Harry's figure but he knew the boy was far skinnier than those boys and wouldn't be able to take them on if they attacked him. Harry's thoughts had been suicidal, something Dark attributed to Harry's current restlessness.

…**_Nothing rash, kept my nose clean…_**

Dark caught this piece of Harry's next thoughts and couldn't help smirking at the boys brooding thoughts. He couldn't resist by now, and Dark responded while his smirk broadened.

_It's a good thing you didn't get in a fight, you know. Those kids would have crushed you._

**_I don't care, _**came Harry's reply. The young man then froze as the realization that the previous thought hadn't been his own. Dark resisted laughing as he looked around at his surroundings

_You're looking in the wrong place, kid. _

**_Where are you, show yourself. _**Harry's hand was creeping towards the wooden stick and Dark allowed himself to chuckle.

_Are you sure you won't me to show myself? It won't be a very pleasant experience for you._

**_Show yourself… _**Dark sighed.

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _He technically had permission so Dark moved to take over. The first transformations were always the toughest for his hosts, as it was a surprise for them, but Dark knew that if he didn't transform he wouldn't be able to convince the boy he was there to help. Harry's muscles tensed at the sudden pain that transforming brings and doubled over. Dark felt larger muscles fill out the body and limbs lengthening as his mind came to the front and Harry's was pushed back where he had previously been. Dark blue strands of hair fell into his face and Dark finally stretched his limbs as he gained complete control of them.

"This feels great," Dark said out loud, continuing to stretch. A satisfied smile played on his lips as he stood up from the swing. His view point was about a head taller than Harry's had been and Dark could just see over the top of a house fence in the distance.

**_What's happening? What did you do to me? _**Harry's voice in his mind was panicked and he practically shouted as he tried to fight back to the surface. Dark winced at the volume and fought against Harry's struggling as he tried to talk to the boy. He was having difficulty though, as Harry seemed to be focusing on getting out and his mind control was strong.

_**Let… Me… Out!**_

_I'm not here to hurt you! Will you just listen to me?_

**_I don't believe you! _**Harry continued to fight and Dark was finding it harder to resist.

_Look, you're the one who wanted me to show myself in the first place so I suggest you calm down and listen._

_**How do I know you don't work with Voldemort!**_

_Who?_ He felt Harry's struggling settle a little and he had an idea that it had to do with him not knowing this Voldemort. Dark tried once more.

_I only want to help. Please. _Harry stopped and for a second Dark thought he'd blacked out before the boy replied.

**_Who are you? _**Dark smiled in relief, brushing a hand through his messy blue hair.

_I am Dark Mousy, Phantom Thief to some._

_**Phantom Thief?**_

_I steal artwork, magical artwork to be more specific._

**_Magical… _**The image of a large portrait of a fat woman wearing a pink dress rose to the surface of Dark's mind from Harry's thoughts. The woman moved around in her picture frame, much to Dark's amusement.

_Interesting, but not that kind of magical art. _The feeling of surprise and embarrassment came through their connection as Harry realized that his thought had been seen by Dark and the phantom thief laughed out loud. This sparked annoyance in the young boy and Dark settled down to explain more.

_I steal artwork and artifacts that may pose a threat to people and seal its magic. _Harry mentally nodded his head in understanding.

_**Why are we…**_

_Sharing a body? _He again nodded his head. _I technically don't have a body of my own, so I need a host to share with. When you are in control, you are in your form. When I am in control, it becomes my form._

**_Why me? _**The words sounded both as if they were a question for Dark and a pleading to whatever fates that got Harry into this. Dark couldn't help smiling sympathetically as he shrugged.

_Beats me. I wasn't supposed to be sharing a body anymore._

**_Wh… _**Harry's words were cut off as Dark tensed. **_What is it?_**

_I don't know, but it's close._

Dark quickly headed in the direction he felt the feelings most strongly from. He vaulted over the park fence with ease and hit the ground running. His speed brought him soon to a street that was empty save for one of the boys from the group that had past them by.

**_Dudley, _**came the name from Harry.

_You know him?_

_**My cousin.**_

_That means… _Dark thought back to the fat man and his horse like wife. He scowled at the realization that these were Harry's relatives.

_You'll have to tell me more later. That thing's getting closer._

A chill went down Dark's spine as he suddenly stopped, feet away from Dudley, and listened intently. Dudley stopped too and turned around to see Dark standing there. His beady eyes narrowed at the taller, older teen.

"Who are you?"

"No time for introductions," Dark said as he suddenly felt the chill increase and his hearing picked up a rattling breath. He broke into a run, straight for Dudley who now blanched with fear. Dark smirked at this before pushing off the ground to go soaring over the fat boy and towards what had been moving up behind him. It was darker than before, too dark, and he attributed this to the presence of this creature. He could vaguely make out its dark outline though and as he moved closer towards it he felt Harry gasp.

_**Dementor! Dark, don't! **_

The warning was too late as Dark collided with it. The contact was a shock to Dark's system. If it had been cold from a distance, it was like being suddenly frozen from the inside out right next to the being. Dark pulled away from the creature, landing roughly on the ground below it as he caught his breath.

_What kind of creature is this? Harry?_ Harry wasn't responding though. Dark shouted his name and there was a slight rustling in him as Harry seemed to pull himself up to speak.

**_They suck all the happiness out of you, leaves your worst memories. _**Dark grimaced at how weak Harry sounded.

_Is there a way to fight them? Harry, answer me!_

**_Patronus… _**Harry seemed to be falling back into unconsciousness but his mind still brought up an image of a stag of light. Dark concentrated on the image for awhile before nodding his head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to try something new." Dark pushed himself up, a crackling ball of energy materializing in his hand. His senses suddenly took in the approach of more dementors and his eyes narrowed in concentration. He brought in his hand to his chest, building up energy and then releasing it as his hand shot out once more. The ball expanded and then exploded in a ripple effect. The waves of energy caught the dementors and sent them fleeing with an unearthly shriek.

Dark brought his hand back down to rest at his side, flexing it as he let the energy ebb away. He felt Harry stir and Dark closed his eyes to concentrate on the boy.

_Harry, are you all right? _

**_I'll be fine… How- How did you do that? _**

****

_It's my expertise. Though, I'd have to admit, I've never come across something like that before. _Harry gave him a more detailed description of dementors and Dark listened with interest and feeling a little sheepish as he got to the part about how thy affected people. Dark massaged the back of his neck, sending apologetic feelings through their link.

_I guess I shouldn't have gotten so close to the thing, huh? _

**_Where's Dudley?_** The question brought Dark out of their little world and back to the street he was standing on. He turned around to where Dudley had been standing before and found the large boy not too far off, curled up on the asphalt.

_What's up with him? _

**_I don't think he took the dementors too well. Muggles can't see them but they can still feel them. _**

****

_Muggle? _

**_Non-magical humans. I'm a wizard. _**That explained a few of Dark's other questions. He moved closer to Dudley, to find him whimpering softly. Dark nudged him with his foot but his condition didn't seem to improve.

**_I think we're going to have to carry him, _**came Harry's annoyed voice, followed by an exasperated sigh. Dark nodded in agreement, grimacing at the bulk of Harry's cousin. He leaned over though and hoisted the boy up to his feet.

"Come on, snap out of it and walk." Dudley didn't seem to hear him but his legs began to move on their own. Dark put one of the boy's large arms over his shoulder and helped guide him towards Harry's house. The sound of feet pounding the pavement as someone ran towards them made him stop and he almost lost his balance as Dudley tried to continue walking. Dudley fell to his bottom and Dark watched the curve of the street intently. A frazzled looking old woman came running around the corner, grocery bag swinging wildly and clanking loud enough to wake the neighborhood. Dark arched his brow, looking at her quizzically.

**_That's Mrs. Figg, our batty neighbor. She must have seen something. _**

****

Mrs. Figg, by this time, had reached their part of the street and stopped, panting and looking furious. She then straightened when she took in the two young men in front of her.

"You're not Harry!" Her voice was full of surprise as she looked between Dark and the slumped figure of Dudley. "What are you doing with his lump of a cousin!"

Dark laughed, both at the woman's reaction and how she'd referred to Dudley. She watched him warily and raised her arm holding the shopping bag, as if reading herself to swing if he were a threat.

"I'm just taking him home." Mrs. Figg's eyes then darted about in a panic.

"Where's Harry, where's…"

"Harry's safe, and if you're wondering where the dementors are… don't worry, they're gone."

**_Dark, no. She doesn't know about… _**Harry stopped when he noticed that instead of confusion, Figg nodded as if she understood. She still looked angry and worried as she started walking past Dark in a hurry.

"Come along with the boy and follow me." Dark listened and picked Dudley back up, moving to follow behind Mrs. Figg. She was heading towards Harry's house. She briefly glanced back at Dark to yell again.

"Where's your wand for heavens sake?"

"My… wand?"

"You're an auror, aren't you," Figg asked briskly. "Something else might come along! Never mind the statute of secrecy now. Goodness, they aren't training them like they use to…" Dark stopped briefly as the woman continued down the road, mumbling to herself.

**_She thinks you're an auror, magic police. Pull out my wand. _**

****

"You mean this?" He pulled out the wooden artifact and looked at it. It gave off a similar tingle, like when it reacted in Harry's hand.

**_Yes, hold it out so she doesn't yell at you again. _**

****

Dark held it out in front of him, feeling ridiculous as he had no idea how to use it. If anything came along, the best he could do would be to use it like a sword but he had a feeling this wouldn't be very affective on magical creatures.

"Keep walking, boy. We need to inform Dumbledore." Dark resumed walking, feeling more ridiculous by the second until they reached the house. As soon as they stopped, Dark let Dudley drop where he was which happened to be the lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive. Mrs. Figg was currently fuming about someone named Mundungus Fletcher when a cracking noise broke the night air and a man materialized before them.

_So that's what apparating is, _thought Dark as he watched the man get into an argument with the seething Figg. He was dirty, wearing tattered clothes and smelling strongly of tobacco and alcohol. Figg was currently berating him for leaving his post and Harry was taking in the scene the same as Dark, trying to figure out what was going on.

**_Mrs. Figg must be a witch or something. It's the only thing that explains anything. What was that man doing outside my house though… _**

****

_We'll worry about it later. Now's the time for me to get out of here… _

"… And if it hadn't been for this auror, Harry's cousin could have been kissed! Someone could have died, Mundungus. Get that through your thick head…"

"What are ye talkin' abou', Figgy?" The man's words slurred as he looked around Mrs. Figg at where she was pointing. "I don't see anyone but tha' cousin of Harry's."

Mrs. Figg spun around to find that his words were correct. Dudley lay on the ground, whimpering slightly still, but there was no trace of the young man who'd help carry him there. The old woman paled slightly.

"Dear Merlin…"

A/N: Well, that was interesting… Review please!


	2. A Peck wait, one owl?

A/N: Well, it looks like it's going rather well… Let's see how the rest goes then. Things are about to change in the hp-verse. Enjoy!

**Reminder to avoid confusion: _Harry talking_**

_Dark Talking_

Chapter 2: A Peck… wait, one owl?

Harry's POV:

_They're going to be wondering where you were, Harry._

_**We… We'll be able to talk again, right? I still have some questions.**_

_Yes, now go._

Harry quickly rounded the corner Dark had slipped behind and headed towards Mrs. Figg who was currently deep in discussion with Mundungus. She had her shopping bag poised to swing and the dirty man eyed it warily while trying to listen to what the old woman had to say.

"You report back to Dumbledore and explain how you left your post," The shopping bag finally swung and collided with Mundungus's shoulder. "And how you left Harry to dementors," It flew again, hitting the man's chest. "AND a possible death eater!"

"Ouch, ow, get off you old bat!" Mundungus lifted his arms to shield himself from the blows that continued coming, one connecting with the side of his head with a resounding _thunk._

"Mrs. Figg!" Harry's shout froze the next blow which gave time for Mundungus to step out of the old woman's reach. Mrs. Figg spun around, her speed incredible for one of her age, and stared at Harry for a brief second before running towards him. Her slippers nearly flung off her feet and the shopping bag still in her hands nearly collided with Harry's ribs as she grabbed him. She clung to his shoulders as she gave him a severe look.

"Are you all right, boy? Did the dementors attack you?!"

_Remember, you're not supposed to know she knows…_

Harry feigned surprise, shaking his head. He felt bad that he was lying to the only person on his street that had been remotely nice to him, but it needed to be done.

"No, I was still in the park when they left. How do you know…" He didn't have to finish the question.

"I'm a squib, Harry, but that's not important right now. We may have just encountered one of You-Know-Who's death eaters. Dear Merlin, we led him all the way here and on the top of that I can't even remember what he looked like save for that strange hair…"

_**She's talking about you.**_

_I see that. I can't believe she called my hair strange… What's a death eater?_

_**A follower of Voldemort.**_

_There's that name again… You'll have to explain that later._

Harry came back to himself in time to avoid Mrs. Figg's shopping bag as she swung her arms in wide gestures. She was still ranting. Harry grabbed the grocery bag easily on its' return swing, which caught the attention of Mrs. Figg. She settled down, apologizing before turning to Mundungus with a keen eye. The man flinched at the look.

"You, report to Dumbledore and inform him of what's happened, quickly!" Mundungus quickly obeyed the command, looking relieved that he was leaving the hazardous company of the old squib. With a resounding crack he dissaperated, leaving Harry, Dudley and Mrs. Figg alone. Mrs. Figg gave a loud, unlady-like snort before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, you need to take your cousin into the house and _don't _come out. Dumbledore's going to have a fit when he finds out dementors were here, and I imagine the ministry is going to get involved in this…"

"The ministry? They haven't even admitted that Voldemort's back!" Figg flinched at the dark lord's name before shaking her head, looking even more worried.

"I'm afraid this won't have anything to do with You-Know-Who if the Ministry finds out, and mark my words they will. Magic being used in a muggle area…"

"But it wasn't me; it's only underage magic that's not allowed, and somebody had to get rid of them." Harry thought back to the fight. He hadn't seen much since as soon as Dark touched the dementor, he'd slipped into a world where his mother was screaming and the green light of the killing curse flashed. Near the end though, he'd witnessed Dark's powers. He hadn't used a wand and it didn't look like anything Harry had seen before. Surely, the ministry wouldn't mistake that for him?

"It's doesn't matter to the ministry. You're supposed to be the only wizard in this area and they'll just assume it was you. That must have been the death eaters plan," Mrs. Figg grew more worried and distracted by the thoughts that flew into her head. Her grip was tightening on the handles of her bag and she muttered under her breath, the words 'kill' and 'mangy thief' springing up occasionally. She then abruptly turned, heading in the opposite direction.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back home, and that goes the same for you. I expect someone will contact you soon enough."

"Wait, I still…" She was already out of sight though. Harry sighed feeling his previous frustration come back in a wave. He'd forgotten in all the excitement what he'd been brooding over in the park, and now that he had found someone that might help relieve the tension they were gone. Now, he was left behind still and more confused than before. Why had there been dementors in Little Whinging? Why had Mrs. Figg never told him who she was? Why was he being watched? And why did he suddenly find himself sharing his body with a thief? Harry jolted when he heard a low chuckle in the back of his mind and blushed when he realized Dark must have been listening in.

_Don't worry. It's the truth, isn't it?_

_**Yes, but…**_

_I think you should get inside like the old woman said. You're going to have to help your cousin to the door too._

Harry grimaced at Dudley. He still lay where Dark had dropped him but at least now he no longer whimpered. His bottom lip trembled slightly as Harry approached him, and his face turned a light shade of green as he was pulled up from the ground. Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for him, but the weight of Dudley against his shoulder was quickly squashing any thoughts of sympathy. He was grateful that Dark had carried Dudley most of the way. He rang the bell once they reached the door and waited as the shadow of Aunt Petunia came to the door and opened it.

"Diddy, about time too. I was getting qui-quite… Diddy?" Aunt Petunia stared in shock. Harry quickly dodged from under the weight of Dudley at this point and the large boy swayed on his feet, the tint of green increasing in his face. He'd ducked out of the way just in time as Dudley vomited all over the front door.

_What's up with him? You'd think he'd be taking this a little better than that._

_**I don't know. **_

Harry managed to slip into the house undetected while the Dursley's fussed over Dudley. They brought him into the living room, mopping up the vomit on his front while asking him questions at split speed. Harry took this distraction to sneak towards the stairs unnoticed and he had his foot on the stairs when Dudley finally stuttered out a word.

"H-Him." Harry's escape plan was ruined as Uncle Vernon's eyes locked on him, face suddenly purple with rage. Harry's foot was still frozen on the stairs, his mind racing. He hadn't done anything. And "him" didn't necessarily mean _him _right? Apparently it didn't matter to Uncle Vernon though.

"Boy, what did you do?!"

"Nothing," Harry said indignantly.

"Diddy darling, did he do you know what? Did he use that… _thing_?" There was no reply from Dudley. His eyes seemed to be clearing though and Harry waited, hoping his cousin at least remembered it wasn't him that had attacked anyone. After a moment Dudley finally shook his head.

"No, but…" Dudley seemed to be trying to find the words to describe what he'd experienced.

"What is it darling? What happened?" Dudley opened his mouth once more to answer but was interrupted by an owl swooping in through the kitchen window. It barely missed Uncle Vernon as it made its way to Harry. It stuck out its leg to reveal a rolled up bit of parchment which Harry took before it set off once more through the window. He stared at it for a moment in confusion before opening it.

Harry,

Dumbledore is checking into the situation. Stay where you are and try not to do any magic.

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley

Harry reread it again and again, but it still said the same thing. It gave him no information on the situation, which only made him more frustrated. He should have expected this though. They hadn't let him in on anything else this summer after all. That hadn't changed with the sudden events. The fact that Mr. Weasley had warned him not to use magic made it even worse. What if the dementors came back? He couldn't just sit back while those things were around.

"What was that ruddy owl doing here, boy? Are they expelling you from that school of yours?" Uncle Vernon seemed hopeful, his beady eyes glimmering at the thought of Harry's expulsion from the one place he called home. Harry wasn't paying attention though. His uncle had raised a question in his mind. There hadn't been a letter from the ministry yet and it seemed odd that Mr. Weasley's note would reach him first.

_I don't think you'll be receiving any letters from the ministry, Harry._

_**But Mrs. Figg said…**_

_That you're supposed to be the only wizard in this area. I don't think my powers are like the wizards of this place so I doubt it was detected._

Harry nodded in agreement, thinking back to the fight. It had seemed different. If that was the case, then all they had to worry about was the fact that Mrs. Figg thought Dark was a Death Eater.

"Boy, are you listening? What on earth are you nodding about?" Harry's eyes focused on his uncle again. Hope still danced in the large man's eyes, joined by annoyance that Harry had been ignoring him this entire time. The look on his uncle's face made up Harry's mind and he moved towards the stairs again.

"Right then, I'm going to my room. See you in the morning," he said wearily. The evening had taken its toll on him and he felt the fringes of his mind haze as he yawned.

"See you in the morning," Uncle Vernon asked incredulously. "Get back here boy, and explain what's going on!" A meaty hand reached towards the back of Harry's neck but never reached its destination as Harry whirled around. His leg came up of its own accord, darting towards the larger man's neck only to stop inches away from connecting. Harry's eyes glinted for a moment, seeming darker in that second and a grimace different than his own played on his lips. Uncle Vernon stared at the smaller boy warily, frozen by the unexpected action. Harry then lowered his foot back to the ground after a moment, a guarded look on his face as he quickly turned around and ran up the stairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888

**Location: Headmaster's Office**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, just staring at the empty space before him. The occupants of the magical portraits hanging about his office fidgeted impatiently in their frames and, those that weren't merely pretending to sleep, stared at the current headmaster with blatant annoyance. Finally, an especially sour looking wizard yelled out from his picture.

"For Merlin's sake, Dumbledore! What is going on?" This brought the wizened wizard out of his pensive state. The twinkle of his eye that he was most noted for, however, did not return as he attempted to shake the melancholy from his mind. He looked up at the portrait that had shouted, taking in the others as they all glared down at him with full attention now. He sighed, letting the weariness of the situation flow through that single sound. This only seemed to make the portraits even more impatient.

"Come now, Albus," said a particularly plump witch on the opposite wall to the sour looking wizard. She seemed to be more sympathetic towards Dumbledore and his current state as she gently prodded the issue. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid it has to do with the young Mr. Potter."

"That young man seems to get into a lot of trouble for one his age."

"Just like his father, that one." Dumbledore smiled slightly at the last comment, thinking back to the many exploits of the Marauders led by none other than Harry's father, James Potter. It was true that Harry showed the same spirit as his father, but with the trouble that seemed to find the boy rather than him finding it, the boy hadn't followed his predecessor's foot steps as a prankster. That thought quickly wiped the smile from his face. Albus shook his head.

"I'm afraid that his safety may have been compromised by one of Voldemort's followers."

"A Death Eater? What happened?"

"We're not sure, unfortunately. The man disappeared after warding off dementors in a muggle area."

"Well," came the voice of the sour wizard. He puffed up his chest, looking down his nose. "If the man is fighting dementors, what is there to worry about?" Dumbledore shook his head again.

"I believe it was an attempt to have Harry expelled from Hogwarts and his wand destroyed, leaving him more vulnerable to an attack."

"An attempt, you say? I take it that the plan didn't go so well." All the portraits, previous headmasters and headmistresses, gazed at the current Headmaster now with interest. Albus slowly nodded, looking up at the collection of magical paintings.

"That would be correct. According to the Ministry there is no record of magic being used anywhere near the attack."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm afraid it isn't so simple. The Ministry hasn't registered any reports of dementors appearing in any muggle area at all, and there is still the issue of the supposed Death Eater."

"How is it that _dementors_ found there way into a muggle area and the Ministry doesn't even notice?"

"That," Dumbledore slowly said, drawing out the words as he brooded over them. "Is exactly what I would like to know."

A/N: Not much happened, but there should be more in the next chapter... whenever it's written... and whenever it's posted... Sorry, school means little time to write fanfics. Review please!


	3. The Advance, What is THAT?

A/N: School's over, school's over, school's over! But now I have a cold! I'm having difficulty thinking so forgive me if the chapter is horrible.

_Dark speaking_

_**Harry speaking**_

Chapter 3: The Advance… What is _that_?

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes did not focus though, as his thoughts were currently turned inward. He and Dark were exchanging stories, figuring each other out and managing to spark intrigue in each other. The unasked questions were slowly beginning to build up though and in the pause of their conversation one finally jumped out.

_**What are we going to do?**_

_Most likely steal, _Dark replied. The answer came with ease, no anxieties about what the words implied.

**_Steal?! _**Harry felt a chuckle rise from somewhere in his mind.

_I am the Phantom Thief. I have a reputation to protect, you know. _

**_But what if you… we get caught? _**Another laugh came.

_You worry too much. I know what I'm doing._

Harry sighed as he heard those words. He believed them, despite his better judgment. His eyes closed as the young wizard thought over the events of the evening. It had all come to him in a rush; he was still sorting things out in his mind. It didn't seem he was going to get any answers soon either. Mr. Weasley's letter had been the only one to arrive so far. Harry had sent out letters with Hedwig just moments before to Sirius, Ron and Hermione in his desperation. It seemed, at this point, that they might have something of an idea of the situation with the dementors. He doubted they would willingly say anything though, which only drove him mad.

What was going on?

"Kyuu!"

Why weren't they telling him anything?

"Kyuu, Kyuu!"

… What was _that?_

_Wiz!_

"Huh?" Harry opened his eyes as something small landed on his chest. Emerald green eyes stared into large ruby red eyes. Harry blinked and the other creature blinked. His eyes slowly focused in on long white ears that flopped on the side of the animals head and little white paws. Harry had the urged to blink again and, once more, the tiny animal copied him. He tentatively reached out for it then, and when it didn't move he picked it up.

"Kyuu!"

"How did you get in here?" He had a strange feeling the thing actually understood him. Unfortunately, he didn't understand what "kyuu" meant so asking the question was pointless.

_I was wondering when he'd show up…_

_**Dark, you know what this is?**_

_That's Wiz, my wings._

**_Your wings?_** As far as he could tell, it looked like a rabbit; a strange rabbit, but one none the less. It… Wiz seemed to be smiling at him if that were possible for a rabbit to do. He wiggled his paws excitedly and for the first time Harry realized he still held the little creature up in the air above him. He set him down on the bed and sat up only to have Wiz jump onto his shoulder.

"So this is Wiz, huh?" He gave the rabbit a small pat on the head, which he answered with another one of his strange sounds. He'd heard a few things already about the creature, but hadn't expected it to look like this. The appearance of Wiz now only meant one thing to Harry though. It meant that they really were going steal. Steal what though? He hadn't heard of any cursed or dangerous artwork, unless you count what you might find in Knockturn Alley. Were they going to steal from Death Eaters? Well, he didn't see anything wrong with that. Dark had never faced one though, which gave reason for concern.

_**Hey, Dark?**_

_Hmmm?_

_**We'll take this stealing thing slow, right? Both of us have things to learn.**_

_Of course._

Harry smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a low grumbling sound in his right ear. He turned his head in surprise to stare at Wiz who looked almost embarrassed as his stomach grumbled again.

"Kyuu…" Harry felt Dark laugh.

_Looks like Wiz is hungry. He eats a lot, just to warn you._

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. It was a good thing the Dursleys still had Dudley on that diet. He didn't think either Dudley or Uncle Vernon would mind if some of the vegetables happened to disappear.

88888888888888888888888888888

Days past and Hedwig didn't return. Harry would have usually spent this time pacing his room in agitation but he had other things to do. With the appearance of Wiz, Dark had suddenly jumped into the role of strict trainer. Harry was receiving a crash course on thievery, finding all the information overwhelming as Dark jammed it into his brain. Dark was also instructing him to exercise more after poking fun at his scrawny figure.

**_You'd be like this too if you'd lived with my relatives, _**he'd thought vehemently but listened to him none the less. It was difficult to do anything beyond push-ups and sit-ups in the tight quarters of his bedroom, so he took up jogging in the morning before the Dursleys awoke. He was careful about his movements when he left the house. He knew that jogging wasn't exactly a suspicious action, but he also knew that his guards would be watching. For him to suddenly take it up may worry them and so he was careful not to wander too far from the Dursley's house.

It was unsettling to know that someone was watching you as soon as you set foot out of your house. He kept imagining he felt eyes boring into the back of his head and his hands itched to reach for his wand. Harry did not bring his wand with him on the jogs though, which only drove his frustration higher. Dark had told him not to bring it and Harry unwillingly obeyed, feeling as if he were giving up an arm. If they were going to train correctly, Dark had said, Harry would need to learn to rely on his wand less and focus on Dark's abilities. He had explained that since they shared a body and were now one, their abilities were also one.

Harry dutifully practiced tapping into that different magic, finding trying to grasp it as difficult as catching water with his bare hand. In the mean time, he learned incantations that were used to seal the things they would steal. He also, feeling his own type of magic being neglected, suggested a few things to Dark. If he was able to ward off the dementors, perhaps his magic could also be used to do many of the same things that wizard magic could. So they experimented. All the attempted spells had to be done while Dark was in full control though, as Harry hadn't managed to fully control the magic. This meant that they needed to be especially cautious. It was easy enough to hide the use of magic from the Dursleys, but if he wasn't able to change back in time they'd notice a strange young man in their home.

This all happened in the span of four days and Harry was feeling as if he was making little progress even in this short period of time. The exercise he didn't worry about but the fact that he hadn't managed a single spell on his own was disheartening. He now spent the third day sitting on his bed concentrating, hoping for a spark of something. It was at this time that Uncle Vernon entered his room. He was wearing one of his good suits and looking slightly smug. Harry noticed that his eyes were wary though, something he wouldn't have picked up a few days ago. He attributed it to the fact that just four days ago Harry had nearly crushed in Uncle Vernon's esophagus with his foot. Or, rather, it had been Dark momentarily taking over to protect Harry. Uncle Vernon didn't know this however, and Harry had no intentions of enlightening him on the situation.

"We're going out," Uncle Vernon said. Harry didn't say anything and the large man took this as an initiative to continue.

"Your aunt, Dudley and I will be out for the evening and you are not to touch anything."

"Alright."

"I'm locking your door." As if Harry cared. He could easily unlock it now. When he didn't give any answer to the last statement, Uncle Vernon huffed and left the room. Harry heard the lock click behind him and listened as the heavy weight of his relative creaked down the stairs. He soon heard the car doors slam and an engine start. As soon as it began to fade into the distance, Harry fell back onto his bed with a sigh. Wiz jumped up onto his stomach from where he'd been hiding and Harry dutifully began to pet him.

"Kyuu."

"I'm never going to get the hang of this, Wiz." He looked down at Dark's familiar, who looked up at him innocently.

_You're not giving yourself enough time. Have a little patience._

Harry mentally grumbled in answer to Dark's words and only felt the thief chuckle in response.

_Perhaps you should take a break. You've been going at this for a while. _

_**I can't. I haven't even levitated so much as a piece of parchment. If I don't get this soon- **_

He cut off his last words as he heard something move down stairs. Something crashed and he bolted up in his bed. This sent Wiz rolling into his lap from the momentum. He lifted the rabbit to his shoulder with a quick apology and then listened carefully.

_**Burglars?**_

_If they are, they aren't very good ones, or maybe their intention isn't to steal. _

Harry's door suddenly clicked, signaling that the lock had been turned and it swung open. He stared at it for a moment and then reached for his wand. Then, moving silently to the door, he passed through it and down the stairs with caution. He froze on the stairs when he caught sight of eight or nine people in the dark hallway. They made no move to conceal themselves and such a large group couldn't possibly be thieves. He raised his wand further to point at them and took another step down the stairs.

"Put that away, boy, before you poke someone's eye out." He recognized the voice. It sent a shiver down his spine at the realization. Harry didn't lower his wand like the voice instructed and didn't feel inclined to do it any time soon until he was sure.

"Professor Moody?"

"I don't know about Professor. Didn't get around to teaching, now did I?" For a year Harry had been taught, or thought he had been, by Alastor Moody. It had turned out to be a death eater in disguise though and so even now he was wary of this man in front of him claiming to be the real Moody. Another voice rang out of the darkness then, causing Harry's wand to drop slightly.

"Harry, it's all right. We've come to take you away."

"P-Professor Lupin?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark," came a third voice. This one was a voice he didn't recognize, a woman's. In a second the lumos spell was cast and they were all illuminated in the light of a young witches' wand. Her hair was a violent shade of violet which made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. Harry looked at each face in turn, finding none of them especially familiar save for Moody's, Lupin's and an elderly wizard's who wore a top hat. Moody was now staring at him, his magical eye glaring at him and the other squinting suspiciously.

"Are we sure this is the real Harry? Can't be too careful, after all."

"Harry, what is the form of your patronus," Professor Lupin asked.

"A stag," Harry answered nervously. The entire group was staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. He now wished he'd taken the time this morning to comb his hair. Moody's magical eye slid off of his face finally and moved to his right shoulder where it stayed.

"Harry, what is that?" The question came from Lupin who noticed the change in Moody's gaze. Harry realized with a sinking feeling what they were referring too. He grabbed Wiz from his shoulder, remembering he'd left him there even as he snuck down. The group of witches and wizards all stared at him expectantly as he fidgeted on the stairs.

"Kyuu!" Apparently Wiz liked the attention as he wiggled excitedly in Harry's hands.

"Oh, he's a cute little thing, isn't he?" The violet haired witch moved up to look at Wiz closely. "Is he a rabbit?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I found him."

"I suppose he can come with us. He'll be easy to carry."

"Come with us? Where are we going? The Burrow?" They weren't though and it didn't seem like he'd learn where they were going until they got there. He tried asking questions but he was only shushed by Moody. So, he wound up leading the purple-haired witch, now known to him as Tonks, up to his room to get his things together feeling slightly frustrated. They had soon collected his things and joined the group back down in the kitchen where Moody put a disillusionment charm on him. It felt rather strange when he cast it and when Harry looked down at his body he found it had changed color like a chameleon.

_Interesting spell, though I prefer hiding in the open myself._

It was the first time since they'd found the wizards and witches downstairs that Dark spoke up. It nearly made him jump and he was thankful for the spell that helped hide his look of surprise. Dark only laughed at his reaction and Harry inwardly grumbled. If there was one thing he didn't like about his sudden "partner" it was his sense of humor.

_**You won't be causing any trouble for me, will you?**_

_Whatever made you think that? _

He could feel the amusement coming in waves. Harry suppressed a groan and pulled his attention back to the people around him. He found himself outside, his broom in hand. Wiz had stowed himself inside Harry's jacket at some point and Harry was careful not to crush him as he mounted his Firebolt. He felt a thrill go through him at the prospect of flying after such a long summer without it. The same excitement came from Dark, who hadn't been able to go out flying with Wiz yet. Their enthusiasm, however, was shortly lived. Moody had kept them in the air, which by now was freezing, for what seemed like hours as he tried to evade unseen enemies. Harry's fingers were stiff as the wood they curled around and he could feel Wiz shivering slightly against his chest. If they continued this any longer, the guard that was supposed to protect him would be trying to pry him off of his broom.

He was finally saved though, as they soon descended on a neighborhood lined with ancient houses. Harry glanced around at the street. Everything was unkempt, the paint peeling from the houses and windows dirtied. It was very different from the prim, washed neighborhood of Privet Drive. A piece of paper was then suddenly shoved into his hand, pulling Harry away from his examination of the street.

"Read it carefully and memorize what it says, boy," growled out Moody in his usually rough tone. Harry brought it close to his face, trying to see what the words were in the lowly illuminated street.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London…

_Huh? **Huh?**_

A/N: End of chapter. Next time, Grimmauld Place! That place is full of magical artifacts, right? Hmmmmm. Review please!


End file.
